


Introducing Me

by bluelovesstuff



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, OOCness?, aleksandr marchant is a shy musician that has a little crush on football star james wilson, coffee shop!AU, james has seamus' tea and needs to get home immediately, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelovesstuff/pseuds/bluelovesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m good at wasting time, I think lyrics need to rhyme, and you’re not asking, but I’m trying to grow a mustache.'</p><p>or aleks is talented and james thinks he's the most curious boy on campus when he meets him by tripping on his headphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> something that I came up with again at 3 am while listening to a disney throwback playlist.  
> 'introducing me' from camp rock 2 sung by nick jonas; i can feel the disgust, bring it on.  
> the link to the song is attached to the first verse that aleks sings.  
> hope you guys enjoy and i hope i don't smoother you with my cheesiness.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow My Tumblr](http://tropicalaleks.tumblr.com/)

James’ favorite thing was in no way coffee. He despised the liquid to be honest. He never took a liking to tea or coffee, or even hot chocolate during the holidays. He would much rather have a nice cup of lemonade or a smoothie and didn’t really understand why people would torture themselves by burning their mouths at such early hours just to down a cup of caffeine.

Yet, here he was standing in the most crowded cafe on campus. The cafe where everyone gathered to do homework, study, mingle, date... The uses of this small building that was placed directly in the center of his wonderful university’s grounds were endless.

And it aggravated James to no end.

He just wanted to stand in line, play a few rounds of Trivia Crack against Jordan, grab Seamus’ tea (he was sick and james just couldn't stand the whining of the older anymore. ‘please james, please, please, _james_. could you go get me some of that really good tea that eddie got me that one time. think it was green tea, yeah green tea. _please_? i'll take notes for you for a whole week in pearson’s class’), and get the hell out of here before he got one more wink from one of the freshmen baristas.

Thankfully, he finally reached the front of the line and was greeted with a too bright of a smiling barista that was a little too loud for James’ still awakening ears.

“Hello, my name is Mark! What can I get you, sir?”

James placed his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms, looking up at the large menu before him and attempting to find the green tea that Seamus was talking about.

He sighed, “Look, I don’t come here often and I just need one large green tea-”

The barista took a large intake of breath, “Well, we have a lot of green teas. We have citrus green tea, berry green tea, mint green tea, diet green tea, sweetened green tea, unsweetened green tea-”

James held his hand up, silencing the boy and making a small frown form, “Just- Just give me the _normal_ one.” He interrupted, handing the boy his card and waiting off to the side until another identical smile handed him back the steaming cup.

“Have a good day, sir!” She beamed.

James almost narrowed his eyes at her chirpy attitude and sauntered out the shop, pulling his hood over his head as the early spring winds blew against his face. Unfortunately, he wasn’t watching he was going (he usually wasn’t) and his foot caught something in its path.

Before he could react, a hand shot out and grabbed his forearm before his body could even begin to fall onto the concrete; his hand sadly losing its grip on the large cup of tea in the process.

He glared at whoever had tripped him and found a pair of headphones wrapped around his ankle. He furrowed his brow and turned to see a rather pale and slender body in a burgundy hoodie staring at him with wide eyes. He had a guitar slung around his back and an iPod being gripped firmly in his hand as he other held James up.

Before James could open his mouth, the brunet gasped and helped James steady himself before rushing out a,

“Ijust _tripped_ JamesWilson.  _Ohfuck,_ I'msosorry. Areyouokay? Areyouhurt?  _Shit_ ,areyounotgoingtobeabletoplaynow?”

James shook himself off (it wasn’t necessary, really) and stared at the boy. He had to be a second year because he had that ‘I just got here’ look mixed with the ‘okay I'm adjusting, but I'm still scared shitless about my life choices’ look. James kind of sympathized him.

James tilted his head, “What did you say, man? Sorry I didn’t quite hear you.”

The brunet gripped his guitar strap and swallowed, “I was just saying that I was sorry for tripping you, are you okay, and did I damage you in any way...”

James smiled at the nervous boy, “Dude, I’m fine,” he paused and looked to the cup spilled onto the sidewalk, “My tea however.”

The brunet peered around him and his eyes went wide, “Youdrink _tea_?Ididn’reallythinkthatfootballplayersdrankgreentea.Whatkindofgreenteaisit?Icangetyouanother,ifyouwant?Idon'treallyseeyouaroundhereoften.”

James managed to catch ‘football player’ and ‘green tea’, “Um, it’s not for me. It’s for my friend, he’s sick. And well,” he paused and let out a laugh, “Maybe football players need their tea too.”

The brunet nodded and remained quiet, making James suddenly curious about this boy.

James crossed his arms and pulled back his hood, “You don’t really like talking do you?” He tried to say in the nicest way possible.

The other hesitated for a moment, but shook his head, “Notreally.”

James nodded in understanding and gestured to the guitar strapped to his back, “You like play?”

The younger's eyes grew wide for a moment before he unhooked the strap and nodded, “Well, _yeah_ butnotreally. ImeanI'mnotgreat.” He mumbled.

James shook his head, “C’mon, play something for me. It’s the least you can do for spilling my tea.”

He let a small smile break out on his lips and James’ usual brightening one appeared immediately after, encouraging the brunet a _tad_ bit.

“You'regonnalaugh.”

James furrowed his brow, “I don’t even know your name. How am I going to laugh at you if I don’t even know a thing about you?”

He remained quiet and kept his eyes locked onto the ground. James’ smile disappeared ever so slowly until it finally resembled a frown.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning to head back into the cafe, “Well, it was worth a try then. Later, man.” He waved.

Just as his hands touched the door handle and he had lost all hope in the boy. There was a clear voice that had James turning to look at the pale brunet.

“Aleks, name’s Aleks. Aleksandr Marchant.”

James felt himself freeze, a surprised smile forming, “You’re the musician that Eddie keeps raging on about. The one that got keeps getting offered record deals, but won’t take them because he wants to finish college first.”

Aleks nodded hesitantly, “Yeah... Yep that’s, uh _me_.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and breaking eye contact with the raven haired man.

James lets out a laugh, “Well, you gotta play me a song now, _Aleksandr_.”

Aleks shrugged, “You know my name now. I introduced myself. What about you?” He said, barely resembling the quick string of stumbling words that he was producing earlier.

James’ smile grew and he stuck out his hand, “James Wilson.”

Aleks shook it firmly and smiled politely, "Everyone knows who you are, wide receiver." He said, going back into his previous silence after the snarky remark. 

James smiled and simply stared at the boy, not willing to give up his determined want of hearing the boy play. He remembered Eddie had told him that he knew how to play _six_ instruments and even sing. If he could do that, he would drop football scholarship and his technology degree faster than you could say ‘hollywood’.

Just then, the cafe door sprung open and James felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with the previous barista that he had snapped at.

The male that he remembered as Mark smiled, “Sorry to bother you, but I saw that you dropped your tea and I thought that maybe this would cover it because I remembered how you said your friend was sick and-”

James took the cup from the man and pat him on the shoulder, “Thanks man, it means a lot.”

The barista nodded and entered the cafe once again, leaving the pair alone.

James took one last look at the brunet before sighing and turning to walk back to his small house that he shared with Seamus. If he couldn’t get the boy to play, then he couldn’t get him to play. He wouldn’t force him.

Just as he turned the past the corner of the cafe, he heard the melodizing cords of an acoustic guitar and he paused his steps, the sound growing closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. He turned and was speechless as he saw Aleks walking towards him, strumming away at his guitar at what seemed to be a song.

The brunet opened his mouth and James almost dropped the tea,  _again_.

“[I’m good at wasting time, I think lyrics need to rhyme, and you’re not asking, but I’m trying to grow a mustache](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt11Lg4MJ9I).”

His voice sounded so much more firm and confident as he sang the words steadily; seeming to settle himself into the music as be began to become louder and louder with each word.

“And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail,” He paused and let off a bright smile towards the older, “And I love it when _you_ say my name.”

James mouth fell open and Aleks began to walk towards him, causing the raven haired man to back up playfully, making the brunet to follow him.

“If you wanna know, here it goes. Gonna tell you there’s a part of me that shows, if we’re close gonna let you see everything,

But remember that _you asked for it_.”

James laughed and increased his pace, “Gotta keep up, Marchant!”

Aleks smiled and continued, “I’ll do my best to impress, but it’s easier to let you take a guess, at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well _you asked for it_. For you’re perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing... Introducing me.”

The brunet swallowed and James began walking backwards to keep eye contact with the younger, already catching the multitudes of students’ eyes as they strolled down the streets and past homes and dorms.

Aleks began to speed up as James’ pace increased.

“I never trust a dog to watch my food, and I like to use the word ‘ _dude_ ’ as a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective. And I, I never really have been into cars, I like _really cool guitars_ and _superheroes_ and checks with lots of _zeroes on ‘em_.”

James let out an uncontained laugh and covered his mouth to hide the sound as Aleks sang so richly that James had to watch his footing because he was so at awe by the sound.

“I _love_ the sound of _violins_... And making someone _smile._ ” He sang.

James began to spot the familiar landmarks around him and knew that he was about to arrive back at his house. He began to slow his footing and Aleks began to slow his melody.

“Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to,” He paused as James came to a stop in front of his home, “So be careful when you ask next time.”

He finally strummed against the strings a final time before sending James a final smile, a loud applause taking over their small neighborhood-like area. Aleks smiled thankfully to the crowd and watched as everyone continued on with their day, eyes locking with the older’s as he stepped forward and strapped his guitar back around him.

James puffed out a breath and sent him a lopsided smile that made Aleks’ face flush, “That was _amazing_!” He exclaimed, hands flying up in emphasis.

Aleks eyed him cautiously, “You didn’t think it was weird that I just burst into song and came up with all of that on the spot while following you home?”

James’ mouth fell open and he felt his stomach drop in surprise, “You just fucking sang that on the spot? All those rhymes and little details?”

Aleks shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence, “Yeah, _well_ , only when I’m inspired.”

James tilted his head and crossed his arms, “Well _ch_ _rist_ , what inspired you to come up with all of that?”

Aleks laughed under his breath and looked away for a moment, “You, of course.” He said obviously.

James was about to stumble out a reply until someone called his name from the front door.

“ _James_ , you have my tea? No notes unless you bring me that tea hot and-” The blond paused as he glanced between the brunet and his dark haired roommate.

He cleared his throat and stepped back into the house as soon as he caught James’ exasperated expression, “Well, looks like I’ll just wait for my tea then.”

James rolled his eyes and his roommate shut the door and turned to face the paler of the two, “Hey, you wanna maybe come inside for a bit? I know you’re probably all _smart_ and don’t play video games, but we just got the new PS4 and-”

Aleks smiled, “I’d love to.”

James raised his brow, partly not expecting him to accept, “Oh- _um_ , okay then,” He paused and pulled the door open for the brunet as they hiked up the porch’s steps, “Well, Mom always did tell me musically gifted prodigies first.”

Aleks let out a small laugh at the statement, “And they said that football players were jerks.”

\--

“ _Aleks, James_ , get your asses in here! It’s like _forty_ degrees out and we’ve got something to show you!” Eddie yelled, pushing open the back door and attempting to separate the kissing pair.

The two men eventually separated and Eddie had to bite back a gag at their oogling attitudes. He held the door open for the pair as they walked in, practically attached at the hip.

Seamus sat tucked in his recliner in the living room, his eyes becoming unglued from his phone and glancing up at the pair with a smirk, “ _Boy_ , do we have a video for you two...” He said, making both men furrow their brows as he switched the input on the TV to his tablet.

Eddie ran into the room, almost crushing James and Aleks as he slid onto the other side of the couch, “This is so fucking adorable! I just found it yesterday after one of my teachers asked if I knew you, James.”

Aleks and James exchanged looks as they turned to face the television, both mouths going slack as their eyes caught the video’s title:

‘ _Amazing College Student Singer Surprises Boyfriend On The Spot with Touching Serenade’_

James and Aleks glanced at one another and their eyes suddenly shot to the screen as Aleks’ voice echoed through the room, the sight of a wobbly phone’s camera filming Aleks from the back as he chased the older down the sidewalk.

Eddie let out a soft squeal when James shouted at Aleks to keep up, “You told me that this was how you two met, but this is just _too_ good!”

The video’s angle changed and now both of the men’s faces were visible; James’ bright and embarrassed smile counteracting Aleks’ soft and confident one.

James’ face fell into his hands, “Are you kidding me? This is online for the whole world to see?” He groaned, Aleks softly patting his back reassuringly.

Eddie chuckled, “This is so being played when I give my best man speech at your wedding.”

Seamus glared, “Who said you were going to be _either one_ of their best men?”

Aleks’ head shot up, “Who said I was getting _married_?”

James stifled a laugh and paused the video, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair and getting up to go practice for his game for the upcoming weekend; Aleks chasing after him determinedly, pressing playful kisses at his neck as James fought at the brunet hooked onto his back.  


End file.
